<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>International Convention on Sexual Liberties by TamerOfPickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606593">International Convention on Sexual Liberties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles'>TamerOfPickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartering with sex, First Time, Forced Nudity, M/M, Naked in School Program, No One Dies No One Leaves, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves watching TV from Europe where they have embraced a more libertine view of sex and nudity, but he is shocked when the US follows Europe's lead and ends up turning his life on his head when he is selected as one of the first students to participate in the Naked In School Program.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Tucker Cornish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopefully, the effects of the ICSL should be clear from the examples and explanation in the text, but the basic idea is that laws can no longer discriminate against sex or nudity. Nudism is permitted everywhere, and sex is treated as just another normal activity. Pornography ceases to be distinct from other types of art and media. Sex work is just another kind of work. The age of consent is lowered but not eliminated. People's expectations of privacy are reduced in public. Importantly, the ICSL has no effect on the requirement for consent (with some minor exception for the NIS Program).</p>
<p>The NIS Program is a bit of an aberration intended to accelerate any lingering discomfort with the freedom envisioned by the ICSL by forcing them to embrace nudism and preventing them from getting sexual relief without the help of others.</p>
<p>If you have any questions about the new rules, ask in the comments.</p>
<p>The first chapter is for the Bingo square Inappropriate Boners and What to Do About Them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles finished installing his VPN and immediately connected to the servers in Spain. Going to Netflix, he was pleased to see an ad for the thing that had been denied him on the US site: the new season of Elite. He had repeatedly watched the earlier seasons, loving the boundary pushing stories, but after the EU had adopted the International Convention on Sexual Liberation, they had embraced their new freedom to push past what was tolerated in the more conservative US.</p>
<p>He clicked the link to start the first episode, and was immediately greeted by proof of the changes as they began with a shot of Guzman sleeping on his bed with a sheet tossed to the side so that it did nothing to hide his nude body. Stiles could still not believe that this was allowed on TV, but the conventions had removed all restrictions on nudity and depictions of it. His hand slipped into his underwear as he watched Guzman wake up and get ready for school. He did it all in the nude without any of the strategic shots to obscure things that they had previously been banned from showing.</p>
<p>When he finally put his school uniform on, it wasn’t the familiar shirt, jacket, and trousers. Students would still have the option to wear that if they liked, but it was now considered a violation of their sexual liberties to force them to wear something that covered so much of their body. They could just go naked if they wanted, but there were also intermediate options for those who wanted them. Guzman had chosen a pair of tight, red shorts that emphasized his package as much as it covered it and a vest with the familiar dark blue color and red piping. He chose not to wear a shirt in order to show off his muscular torso and arms.</p>
<p>Guzman picked up Samu on the way to school and mocked him mercilessly when he saw that he had chosen to wear the same uniform as last year. Samu tried to say that it was because he didn’t want to waste money on new clothes, but the way he blushed when at the mention of showing off his body made it clear that he was self-conscious about himself.</p>
<p>Rather than going to their familiar classroom, the school started with an assembly. Stiles gasped when they announced that they were implementing the Naked In School Program. Each week certain students would be selected to attend school completely nude. While the ICSL generally didn’t allow forcing people to do something they didn’t want to, there were certain exceptions for students in the name of promoting comfort with their bodies.</p>
<p>When the names of the students for the first week were announced, Stiles laughed. Of course Samu had been selected. The boy tried to slouch down, but his friends pushed him up onto his feet and towards the front. Stiles slipped his pants down enough to free his cock so that he could stroke it as he watched Samu remove his clothing piece by piece and surrender it to the principal. Once he was fully naked, he tried to escape back to the cover of the crowd, but she made him stand there in front of everyone while she finished the rest of the announcements, pausing only to tell him to move his hands back to his sides so that he couldn’t cover himself.</p>
<p>The episode ended with a date night for Omar and Anders. Clad in jockstraps and little else, they headed to the popular club all the students loved. Inside, people were wearing a range of skin-exposing outfits. The more conservative were wearing leather fetishwear or lingerie. Many were just in their underwear, although often that did little to actually cover their bodies and instead were designed to put things on display more prominently. A few didn’t bother with clothes at all, using only some body paint or glued-on jewels to accent their natural forms.</p>
<p>As he watched the two of them grind against each other and the other dancers, he stroked his cock aggressively as he imagined being in that mass of idealized flesh. He had to pause the show a few times to keep himself from coming too early before Anders reached into Omar’s underwear and pulled him by his hard dick off the dance floor and out a side door. The alley outside was a veritable orgy as the designated spot for patrons to relieve each other after they got worked up inside. Passing pedestrians would stop and watch as the action advertised that the club was the place to be.</p>
<p>As Omar pressed Anders against an empty spot on the wall and pushed himself inside of him, Stiles stood up out of his chair and started to fuck his hand while imagining that he was there behind Omar joining in on the fun. He still could barely believe that the actors were actually fucking each other. The show wasn’t so crass as to do a porn close up of the penetration, but neither did the camera position itself so that fake action could be hidden just off screen or behind carefully positioned legs.</p>
<p>Stiles timed his orgasm to come with the actors, and as he collapsed onto his bed, he was too zoned out to catch the final scene that teased the season’s big mystery. He didn’t mind. Once he had recovered, he decided to watch the whole thing again. He spent the entire weekend binging the rest of the season like that. Occasionally, his phone would buzz with a news alert, but he swiped them away after seeing it was something about the Senate and didn’t want any boring government stuff to ruin his enjoyment of the sexy Spanish teenagers.</p>
<p>On Monday morning, he overslept after staying up watching TV all weekend. He threw on some clothes, grabbed a banana, and rushed out to his Jeep. It made a worrisome sound as he started it up, so he decided he had to take the risk to stop at the mechanic to see if that part he had ordered had come in. He parked diagonally across two places and jogged into the store.</p>
<p>“Hi. I’d like to check if a part I ordered has come in.”</p>
<p>Rather than responding, the guy behind the counter took a moment to look Stiles up and down. While he waited, Stiles noted that the guy was blonde, in his early twenties, and had some nice muscles peeking out of his overalls (labeled “Tucker” on the breast). Then the guy pointed to a sign next to the door, which read “CUSTOMERS MUST REMOVE LOOSE CLOTHING.” Below the sign was a stack of lockers, presumably for the customers to store their things.</p>
<p>Stiles was incredulous. “This has to be a joke. You can’t force people to do that.”</p>
<p>Tucker shook his head and finally spoke. “You’re free to leave. Management says we can do this to stop shoplifters after they passed that new treaty.”</p>
<p>As he pulled out his phone, Stiles glanced at the row of car batteries and tried to imagine how someone would smuggle one of those out under a hoodie. Then he started to read all the news that he had been ignoring. He could hardly believe that those old fogies in the Senate had actually approved the ICSL, but apparently it had been in the works for a while. Vowing to be a little more civically engaged in the future, Stiles put his phone away.</p>
<p>“Clothes off or get out. What’s it going to be?”</p>
<p>Stiles had long been uncomfortable with other people seeing his body. He could now tolerate changing for lacrosse by rushing through things, but disrobing in a public store in front of a stranger was another matter. However, glancing at his Jeep, he couldn’t really afford to stop going here. Who else would understand the Frankenstein’s monster his Jeep had become after all the innovative repairs they had done to keep it running long after anyone else would have junked it.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he pouted as he began to take off his hoodie and toss it into the empty locker. He could feel Tucker’s eyes on him as he pulled his shirt over his head and exposed his torso to the sunlight coming through the front glass doors. Stiles paused to sigh with displeasure before undoing his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. After putting them into the locker, he put his fingers into the waistband of his briefs before pausing. The fabric wrapped around his body, and could hardly be considered loose. He glanced at Tucker to silently ask for guidance, but his only response was to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as he waited to see whether he’d take everything off.</p>
<p>When Stiles let go of his underwear and approached the counter again, he frowned slightly in disappointment before returning to a professional customer service demeanor. “How can I help you today?”</p>
<p>Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly as he repeated what he had said when he walked in. “I’d like to see if the part I ordered was here. It’s supposed to come in today.”</p>
<p>“Name?”</p>
<p>“Stilinski.”</p>
<p>Tucker tapped on the keyboard for a few moments before looking back up at Stiles. “I’m sorry. It looks like it is on the noon delivery. It should be ready to pick up this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Stiles decided it was better not to say anything than say something he would regret, but his dramatic eye roll made it clear about how he felt about this customer experience. He grabbed his clothing from the locker and was trying to put his pants back on while walking out the door when Tucker called after him, “Thanks for coming.”</p>
<p>He managed to get his legs back in his pants by the time he got in the Jeep and left still half naked. He needed to hurry to school, and choose to wait until he hit stop lights to work on putting the rest of his clothing on. When he pulled into the back of the student lot, he only had to slip his shoes back on before running to the front door.</p>
<p>When he got close enough to see the students mingling outside, he almost tripped over his own feet. Apparently he was the only one who hadn’t been paying attention to the news. The more conservative outfits would fit in at a beach party while some were wearing things that would have been illegal in a strip club in certain states last week.</p>
<p>“Didn’t get the memo?” Scott asked as he caught up to Stiles from behind. Stiles turned to see that he was wearing shorts and a crop top combo that could have been the outfit of a football player in an 80s movie (or, more likely, an 80s porno).</p>
<p>Stiles gestured to his torso. “I left my hoodie in the Jeep.”</p>
<p>Scott inclined his head in acknowledgement. “You’re still wearing the most clothes of anyone here, but I suppose that’s progress.” He waved to Isaac, who got up from leaning against a railing to join them. He was wearing a muscle shirt and a black leather kilt.</p>
<p>Stiles was intrigued by the choice of outfit. “Hey, Isaac. I didn’t know you were Scottish.”</p>
<p>Isaac shook his head. “I’m not. I just like the freedom a kilt brings.” He shook his hips and made it clear he was wearing the kilt in the traditional manner.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys. Isn’t this great?” Liam said as he joined the group. Stiles almost dropped his bag when he saw him. The boy was completely naked with the exception of a pouch wrapping around his package. The pouch was probably more provocative than wearing nothing at all as the sheer fabric hid nothing and the separate compartment for his dick lifted it off of his balls to show it off more prominently. Liam laughed at Stiles’s shocked reaction. “My dads said that I had to wear something, but they didn’t say what.”</p>
<p>Stiles still couldn’t believe it. “You just had that lying around?”</p>
<p>Liam shrugged. “I’ve been following the debate pretty closely since it means they will drop the charges from when that asshole deputy caught me running around during the last full moon.” Stiles smirked as he remembered how much Liam pouted after discovering that Stiles’s dad wouldn’t help him cover up non-supernatural incidents.</p>
<p>Before he could say anything in reply, the PA system gave a squeal indicating someone had turned it on. “All students must report to the gymnasium during the first period for a mandatory assembly covering the changes brought by the passage of the International Convention on Sexual Liberation.”</p>
<p>Everyone hanging out in front of the school started moving inside. For once, it seemed like the students were actually interested in what the principal had to say. As they entered the gym, Allison waved them over to sit by her. She was wearing a lingerie-inspired dress that did a good job at accentuating her body while strategically covering certain parts. Next to her sat Lydia, who chose a black leather dominatrix outfit. On her lap was a guy wearing a dog hood, collar, and underwear with a tail in the back that Stiles inferred was her boyfriend Aiden.</p>
<p>“A little on the nose, don’t you think?” Stiles said as he sat down next to them.</p>
<p>Lydia surveyed the crowd and noted, “It’s a lot more popular than you’d expect.”</p>
<p>Stiles glanced around the room and noted that there were indeed several people dressed as dogs along with a variety of other animals. He was about to say something about the anatomically correct fursuit he saw when the principal came out of a side door and headed toward the mic. It was still a little strange having Lydia’s mom be in charge of their school, and Stiles judged from the ambivalent look on her face that she was finding overseeing these new changes.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Beacon Hills High School.” She paused to let the noise of the crowd and the squeal of the mic die down. “As you clearly know by now, the Senate has ratified the International Convention on Sexual Liberation (or ICSL) effective immediately. This will cause some things to change while others will stay the same.</p>
<p>“First of all, except where required for a student’s safety, the dress code has been abolished. Furthermore, students are free to engage in consensual sexual activities during their free time. The ICSL has not in any way affected our zero tolerance policy on non-consensual activity. It also doesn’t permit activity during instruction. If a teacher would have told you to stop a conversation before, they will tell you to stop any distractions now.</p>
<p>“The school board has opted to implement the parts of the ICSL intended to promote the comfort of students with their bodies and sexualities. Some will have to wait until we have finished renovations, but we can begin The Naked in School Program immediately.”</p>
<p>This startled Stiles. It was one thing to laugh at a fictional character’s discomfort about being nude in public. It was another to be that person in real life. Perhaps when it comes around to his turn in a few months, he will have become a little more comfortable with this new reality.</p>
<p>“Each week a few students from each grade will be chosen to participate. Participation is mandatory. The following students shall come down here immediately: Stiles Stilinski, ….”</p>
<p>Stiles almost fainted at hearing his name, but Scott caught him and guided him up and towards the steps of the bleachers. He stumbled his way toward the gym floor barely noticing the world around him but becoming painfully aware of the boner rubbing against his pants as he moved. It was hardly surprising that he had one since he got them all the time even when he wasn’t surrounded by unprecedented levels of half-naked bodies. He had even developed his fashion style in part based on being able to easily hide them.</p>
<p>When he began to recover from the initial shock, he was standing at the head of a line next to Principal Martin, who had apparently paused to let the last few students make their way down from the bleachers. Once everyone was in line, she started explaining the rules of The Program.</p>
<p>“Participants in The Program must remain nude from the Monday of their selection until the following Monday when the next group is selected. The only exceptions are safety equipment approved by the school’s program officer and a collar that will be locked around their necks to let people know they are participating in The Program and may not wear any clothing.” She lifted up a black collar with the acronym NIS stitched repeatedly in red along its length.</p>
<p>“In order to help them and others become comfortable with their sexuality, participants are prohibited from sexually relieving themselves. They can of course relieve themselves with the help of another, or others, I suppose. In order to prevent any negative effects of prolonged arousal, they are permitted in an exception of the general policy to request relief at the beginning of class from a volunteer.”</p>
<p>She turned to the line of blushing students next to her and addressed them directly. “Your time in The Program begins now. Remove your clothes immediately. They will be returned to you next week upon your successful completion.”</p>
<p>Stiles still couldn’t believe this was happening. Surely it was all a big prank. He glanced to the side and saw that the other students were beginning to comply with the principal’s order. This was also the first time he realized who was standing next to him.</p>
<p>Harley had been the third member of his and Scott’s friend group, but around the same time Scott had been bit, Stiles realized that she had a crush on him. Technically, they had already been on what Stiles later realized had been several dates at that point, but it wasn’t Stiles’s fault that he was a closeted gay boy who devoted zero percent of his brain to whether girls were into him.</p>
<p>When he tried to do the right thing and break it off, he hadn’t been ready to just come out, so he had to come up with some pretext for breaking up. In his panicked state, he came up with multiple, contradictory reasons for why they couldn’t be together. To say that she took it badly would be an understatement. She left their friend group and hadn’t spoken to them since.</p>
<p>“Stiles.”</p>
<p>A single word from Principal Martin broke him out of his trip down memory lane. Resigning himself to his fate, he began to strip for the second time that day. Looking at the mass of students on the bleachers as he pulled his shirt up, he realized how few students were actually taking advantage of their new right to be naked. Most had taken the opportunity to wear something provocative, but Liam was the only one who was wearing anything that would have been illegal to wear in public last week.</p>
<p>Once his shirt was on the floor, his attention returned to the hardon pressing against his pants eager to get out. He had hoped it would have gone away by now, but apparently his second brain enjoyed all this attention. He tried to give it a little more time by toeing off his shoes and pulling off his socks, but once he was just in his pants and underwear, he didn’t have any choice. After a pause to take a deep breath, he undid his pants and pulled everything down to his ankles in one quick motion.</p>
<p>Stiles looked to the ceiling and blushed as he waited for the next instruction when he noted that there was a shift in the mood of the crowd. The rambunctious chatter had lowered to a sea of murmurs. As he looked back down to figure out what was going on, Mrs. Martin stepped in front of him and locked his collar around his neck.</p>
<p>“We’re going to take a picture for the paper, and I’m worried that is going to be a distraction.” She blushed as she looked down at his dick. “You have my dispensation to take care of that by yourself while I finish with the rest of the students.” Stiles looked around in shock as he tried to figure out whether this was really happening. As she secured the collar around Harley’s neck, she turned back to say, “That wasn’t a suggestion.”</p>
<p>Stiles decided to just stop questioning and go along with this crazy day. He wrapped his fingers around the head of his cock and discovered that he had started leaking precum. At least that would make things a little easier. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the world around him as he began to slide his hand up and down the length of his dick. He tried to think of some fantasy to make it go faster, but the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him kept intruding into his thoughts.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he seemed to be really into exhibitionism. He would have never guessed it from how shy he usually was, but he was really getting off on this. He could feel the hardness of his dick down to the root. After a few strokes with one hand, he wrapped his other around his shaft and began to fuck the tunnel his hands were making for him as he wondered how many of those watching were wishing that they were the ones riding his cock.</p>
<p>His breathing became heavy as he felt himself getting closer. Normally he was the type to prolong a session as long as possible, but even if he weren’t on a deadline, he doubted he would have been able to hold out for long. Just as he felt himself falling over that point of no return, he heard Mrs. Martin say, “Hurry up, Sti-.” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence before he felt his cum racing along the length of his cock and out into the open air. He sensed something was happening, but he ignored it as he continued to fuck his hands to get every last bit of pleasure. Without permission to masturbate, he wasn’t sure when his next orgasm would come.</p>
<p>He was still catching his breath when Mrs. Martin announced, “Everyone should go to their first class now. Program participants follow me.” Stiles opened his eyes just in time to see her give him an annoyed look. Glancing down, he noticed she was trying to wipe away a spot where his cum had hit her dress. Stiles blushed again as he realized what he had done, but he didn’t feel bad about it. She was the one who had told him to do it.</p>
<p>Mrs. Martin led them to the school’s sign where the photographer was waiting for them. As they arranged themselves for the photo (they insisted no one’s nudity was hidden by someone’s body), Harley leaned forward and whispered, “I guess it works after all.” Stiles cringed as he remembered the lie she was referring to. Again, breaking up with her had not been his proudest moment.</p>
<p>Once the photographer was satisfied with his shot, Stiles headed to his first class and sat down in his seat next to Scott. He was trying to get into a school headspace when Scott leaned over and whispered, “Dude. I could tell you were packing, but I didn’t have any idea it was so big. You’re a legend.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, dude.”</p>
<p>Maybe this wasn’t the worst thing in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After stripping and jerking off in front of the school, Stiles now has to get used to his new reality as being a Program participant. Fortunately, an errand at the mechanic's shop gives him an escape from the oppressive gaze of the Beacon Hills student body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the square Alternative Ways to Pay the Bill.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coach Finstock entered the classroom as the bell rang and stopped by Stiles’s desk rather than sitting down at his own like he usually did. “I’m glad that you aren’t stupid enough to flash a condom that wrote checks your dick couldn’t cash.”</p>
<p>Stiles discovered that even after having to strip naked and jerk off in front of the entire school, he still could mine some additional embarrassment out of that memory.</p>
<p>“Normally I would think I wouldn’t need to ask, but I’m required both by Program policy and the particular knowledge of the frequency of your habits that I am somehow cursed to ask whether you would like to request relief.”</p>
<p>Stiles glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at him as they waited for his answer. He could tell Jackson had a remark ready for whichever he chose. “No, I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Great. Whittemore, where did we leave off?”</p>
<p>“Um..” Jackson had already been leaning forward to say something and had to scramble to find his notes from last Friday. “Public goods, Coach.”</p>
<p>While Coach resumed his rant about NPR tote bags, Stiles’s mind started to wonder if having his goods out in public made him count as a public good.</p>
<p>By the time class ended, Stiles had managed to get into a headspace where he could focus on class and forget he was completely naked, but then he would shift positions and his skin would come into direct contact with part of the desk that hadn’t been warmed by his body heat and he’d become acutely aware of his situation.</p>
<p>Even though they didn’t have their next class together, Scott waited for him at the classroom door and escorted him toward the room where he had English. As soon as students noticed Stiles was walking by, they’d stop and stare, so Stiles appreciated Scott making a path through them so that he didn’t have to worry about his dick brushing up against somebody as he squeezed by.</p>
<p>He was even more thankful for Scott when he saw a dense cluster of students ahead of them. In the center was one of the younger participants in The Program (what was his name? Nolan?), and the students were taunting him with the idea that the school should implement reasonable requests, a policy that Program participants should make their bodies accessible to the whims of those around them. Stiles was pretty sure it was just a fantasy cooked up by a certain Czech porn studio, but he had read stories on Reddit claiming to be written by those whose schools had adopted it officially or unofficially.</p>
<p>Scott shifted direction slightly so that he headed straight into the center of the group. A few became annoyed as they turned to see who was pushing them to the side, but one look at Scott’s angry face was enough to convince them to move on to their next class. Stiles wasn’t sure whether it was just a confidence thing or a supernatural thing, but ever since he became a werewolf, Scott had developed an ability to encourage people decide it was best not to mess with him. He didn’t use it often, mostly just when he saw people bullying someone.</p>
<p>When they broke through the inner ring, Nolan gave them a thankful look before rushing back through the path that they had made. With Scott’s presence pushing them away and the object of their attention gone, the crowd quickly dispersed, revealing Isaac coming towards them.</p>
<p>After Scott had handed Stiles over to him, Isaac leaned over and whispered, “If you want, we can slip into the bathroom, and I can give you a quick tug so that you don’t have to ask for relief in front of the whole class.”</p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly. “What? Really?”</p>
<p>Isaac shrugged. “It’s been awhile since Matt and I fooled around after we discovered what our dicks were for, but I still know it’s not that big of deal.”</p>
<p>Stiles was grateful to see how much his friends were thinking about what he might need before he himself even considered it. “Thanks, but I think I’m still good from this morning.”</p>
<p>Isaac snorted. “I suppose you would be.”</p>
<p>They had arrived at their English classroom and quickly took their seats. Mrs. Blake stopped by his desk to ask if he would be requesting relief while people were still filing in and talking loudly to each other, sparing him the need to be the center of attention. He quickly declined before burying his head in <em>Candide</em> so that he could avoid seeing the curious glances that people kept sending his way. Fortunately, once class had started, a heated discussion about theodicy broke out and kept everyone’s attention away from him.</p>
<p>As they headed towards the cafeteria for lunch, Stiles checked his phone and was pleased to see a text from the mechanic. “I have to go run a quick errand over lunch.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re ready to face the rest of the public?”</p>
<p>“It will happen soon enough. Plus, I’ll mostly be alone in my Jeep, which will be a lot less exposed than I am here.”</p>
<p>“Cool. Do you want me to walk you to the parking lot?”</p>
<p>“I’ll manage. I’ll text you guys when I get back.” With that, Stiles took off in a jog towards the exit. As he left the building and walked between the cars in the parking lot, he almost felt normal for the first time since morning now that he was partially hidden from the eyes of the handful of people hanging out outside. Once he was in his Jeep and on the road it felt even more normal. Having a vehicle without AC meant that he and Scott had spent much of the summer driving shirtless to get just a little bit of relief from the heat.</p>
<p>Stiles parked within the lines this time and hopped out of his Jeep and into the store. Tucker the mechanic looked up from his computer screen and smiled. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again.” In response to Stiles’s confused look, he turned the monitor towards him to show him the local newspaper’s website with this morning’s picture showing prominently above an article about The Program.</p>
<p>“They got that up fast.”</p>
<p>“It’s important news. I was a bit disappointed to read that you wouldn’t be doing any mandatory outreach like in those videos, but at least I’m getting a good look.”</p>
<p>Stiles blushed at the idea of having to give himself up to the whims of the hot man in coveralls. Then he noticed that his dick was responding as well, so he quickly stepped up to the counter to keep the guy from noticing his interest. “I got a text that the part had arrived.”</p>
<p>Tucker nodded before turning around to pull the box off the shelf. “That’ll be $169.43.”</p>
<p>It was only now that Stiles realized that he had left his wallet in his bag in the Jeep. Based on the way the guy was smirking at him, he had already noticed that Stiles wouldn’t be able to pay. Stiles pointed a thumb back over his shoulder. “I left my wallet in the Jeep. I guess I’m still getting used to not having pants.” He chuckled nervously. “I’ll just go get it.”</p>
<p>Before he could step away, Tucker placed his hand on his wrist. He wasn’t restraining Stiles in any way, but the surprise touch stopped Stiles completely. “Not so fast. Maybe we can come to an alternative arrangement.”</p>
<p>Stiles took a deep breath to try to steady himself as a wave of anticipation washed across his body. “What?”</p>
<p>Tucker glanced at the monitor. “It says here that you created quite a stir this morning, and as a man who enjoys a challenge, I’ll let you have the part for free if you let me try to deep throat you.”</p>
<p>Stiles tried to process what the guy just said, but his body betrayed him by directing his blood away from his brain. He tried to answer, but he only made a vaguely affirmative garbled sound. It was enough for Tucker, who picked up the box and walked around the counter. He grabbed Stiles’s hand and led him back to the garage. It wasn’t a large place, with just room to work on two vehicles at a time. The first spot had an SUV on the lift that was being worked on by a middle-aged man in overalls that matched Tucker’s.</p>
<p>“Hey, Pat. Would you cover the front counter for me? I’d like to take my lunch break.”</p>
<p>Pat set his wrench down and turned towards them. After giving Stiles a long, appraising look, he smiled knowingly and said, “Sure, Tuck. No problem.”</p>
<p>Tucker continued farther into the garage to the second bay and sat Siles down onto the black hood of the car parked there. He set the box to the side before getting down in front of Stiles and pushing his legs apart. As he rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’s thighs, he asked, “Are you ready for this?”</p>
<p>Stiles nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>“I want to hear you say what you want me to do.”</p>
<p>Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself. “I want you to suck my cock.”</p>
<p>Tucker smiled approvingly before moving his hands up Stiles’s legs. One hand grasped his balls and began rolling them in its fingers while the other wrapped itself around his shaft. Stiles was already rock hard, and the touch of a man was almost enough to get him to come for the second time that day.</p>
<p>Tucker saw what was happening and held still so that Stiles could get used to being touched by someone else and let the feeling pass. “It looks like I’ll have to go slow if I want a chance to take all of it. That’s fine with me.”</p>
<p>Once the danger of premature ejaculation had passed, Tucker leaned forward and took the head of the dick into his mouth. Stiles noted instantly that his mouth was warm, wet, and soft in a major contrast to what he was used to feeling when he used his own hand. He leaned back, propping himself up with his elbows, and gave himself to the sensations.</p>
<p>At first, Tucker’s tongue was tentative as he explored Stiles’s dick to discover where he was most sensitive and what his limits were. Stiles felt the pressure in his loins wax and wane as Tucker worked his cockhead before slowing down to give him a chance to relax before he started again. Stiles felt intuitively that Tucker was in complete control of how his body responded to his touch.</p>
<p>Once Tucker was confident that he understood how Stiles would respond to his touch he began to work his way down the pole. He’d bob up and down, building Stiles’s anticipation until he was sure he was going to come, but at the last moment he’d pull off and let Stiles’s cock ache for just a little more stimulation while the warmth of Tucker’s mouth was replaced by the cool, dry air. As the feeling receded again, he would tease Stiles by licking the side of his dick, holding him in that liminal space for as long as possible.</p>
<p>Stiles closed his eyes as he focused on enjoying the sensations. He tried to exert some control on his response,, but he sensed that Tucker was the master of his body and could counter any attempt Stiles made to speed things up or slow things down.</p>
<p>He lost himself in the rhythm of Tucker’s sexual music until a change brought him back to the present. Tucker had stopped moving, and when he opened his eyes, Stiles was shocked to see that his lips had made it all the way down to the base. When Tucker caught his gaze, he could see his eyes smirk in triumph before looking back down and pulling back up.</p>
<p>Now that he had achieved his goal of taking all of Stiles’s dick, Tucker stopped restraining himself. Stiles coming was now the desired end rather than a danger. It had felt wonderful before then, but now Stiles felt ecstatic. The pressure within him built rapidly as his cock moved into and out of Tucker’s throat until he was just on the precipice of exploding. Time seemed to stop as Tucker paused to hold him there for as long as he could. Reality snapped into place again as he finally finished Stiles off.</p>
<p>As Stiles’s dick pulsed inside of him, Tucker easily swallowed the first couple spurts before pulling himself off of the dick. Once his dick was free, Stiles’s cum landed on Tucker, on the hood of the car and over himself. Tucker watched it all in triumph before standing up. He had unzipped his overalls to reveal he had been wearing nothing underneath. He had been jerking himself off the entire time, and it only took a few more tugs on his dick to cause his own cum to mix with Stiles’s on his body and on the car.</p>
<p>When both had finished, they took a moment just staring at each other while they tried to catch his breath. They were interrupted by a familiar voice. “I’m here to pick up my Cam- Stiles?”</p>
<p>Stiles jumped to his feet to see Derek standing in the open garage door behind Tucker. A quick look behind him confirmed that he had been too horny to notice a friend’s car. Worse, the hood was covered with cum and Stiles’s buttprint.</p>
<p>Stiles decided it better to flee rather than to answer any questions. He was halfway to the door to the store side of the building when Tucker called out, “Your part,” forcing Stiles to stop as he considered whether he should just leave it. Deciding it was too expensive to leave behind, he sheepishly turned around to grab it (carefully avoiding making contact with Derek’s confused glances). Once it was in hand, he was soon in the store interrupting an argument between Pat and a customer who didn’t want to abide by the store’s anti-shoplifting policy. As Pat called out “Thanks for choosing Cornish and Son Motors,” Stiles was already out the door and getting into the Jeep. He saw Derek staring at him from the garage as he sped out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>While waiting in line at the In-N-Out drive thru, Stiles cleaned himself up the best he could with a towel that had fallen out of his lacrosse bag and wondered if his day could get any more surreal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>